


Something That We Need (You and Me)

by greymantledlady



Series: When I Need You (Comfort Me) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, But extremely loving and gentle, Caring, Checking in, Desperation, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Endearments, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Femslash, Genderswap, Names Not Changed, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Safewords, Sub Tony Stark, This is just straight up porn, all the pet names, seriously this is very kinky, wlw author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymantledlady/pseuds/greymantledlady
Summary: ‘I want,’ Tony mumbles, ‘please, Steve, I want it.’‘What do you want, Tony?’ Steve murmurs into her ear, and Tony gulps and burrows her head down. Steve waits patiently, smoothing her thumb into the little strip of skin at Tony's waist, feeling her body quiver.It comes at last, that little half-sob that Tony makes every time she asks this, and then Tony’s voice comes, small and wobbly. ‘Want – need you to take care of me.’





	Something That We Need (You and Me)

Tony’s lying curled into Steve’s side, her face buried in Steve's t-shirt. She's restless, a little twitchy, the way she gets sometimes when she needs this. Steve strokes her short curls.

‘Anything you need, honey?’ she asks gently. She knows, she always knows, but it has to be Tony who starts this, Tony who asks.

Tony’s hand moves restlessly across the swell of Steve’s breast, skating over the nipple through the T-shirt, her fingers ending up tangled in the soft fabric. Steve rubs her back reassuringly, her hand slipping down to pat Tony’s round, lacy little bottom. This part is always hard.

‘I want,’ Tony mumbles into Steve’s shoulder, ‘please, Steve, I want it.’

‘What do you want, Tony?’ Steve murmurs into her ear, and Tony gulps and burrows her head down. Steve waits patiently, smoothing her thumb into the little strip of skin showing between Tony’s shirt and panties, feeling her body quiver.

It comes at last, that little half-sob that Tony makes every time she asks this, and then Tony’s voice comes, small and wobbly. ‘Want – want you to take care of me.’

Steve kisses Tony’s forehead, threads her hand under Tony’s shirt to stroke the hot skin there. ‘Of course, darling girl,’ she whispers. ‘Red, green, yellow signals, okay?’ and Tony seems to melt against her in relief, nodding. ‘I love you,’ Steve adds, because she does, so much, and Tony _nestles_.

They cuddle for a while, because this thing they do doesn’t have to be rushed; it’s slow and gentle and soft. Then Steve says, ‘How about a nice warm shower, baby? Want me to wash you?’ and Tony wriggles happily.

‘Yeah,’ she whispers, and Steve strokes her forehead and scoops her up to take her to the bathroom. Tony wraps around her like a baby monkey, her head resting on Steve’s shoulder, her hand coming shyly up to cup Steve’s breast through her shirt. She hides her face in Steve’s neck, because that’s another thing Tony sometimes does when they do this; she goes timid and embarrassed for a little while, until Steve coaxes her out of it. Her face and neck are pink, and Steve bends over her and kisses the vulnerable spot behind Tony’s ear, hiding a smile against her hot skin.

The shower-bath is large and luxurious. Steve sets Tony down on the broad counter, smiling down at her as she turns to turn on the water. Then she reaches out and skims her hands down Tony’s sides. ‘Arms up for me, sweetheart,’ she murmurs, and when Tony obediently does as she’s told, she’s rewarded by a kiss on the nose. ‘That’s my good girl,’ Steve says warmly.

She skims her thumbs lightly across the nubs of Tony’s breasts; Tony’s mouth goes soft and parted with pleasure, and Steve leans forward and gently catches Tony’s bottom lip between her own, stroking her nipples again through the soft cotton as she does. Tony whimpers, this time, her breaths going shaky, but she manages to keep her arms up as she was told.

Steve mouths at Tony’s lip for a moment more, enjoying the way it trembles, but then pulls away. ‘Ready?’ she says, and Tony nods, her eyes big and dark as she watches Steve’s hands strip Tony’s t-shirt up and over her head, her fingers glancing over Tony’s sides.

She folds Tony’s t-shirt neatly before going any further. Tony whimpers, feeling a little neglected, and Steve makes a low soothing sound in her throat, amused. ‘Shh, darling,’ she soothes, and lays the folded shirt on the counter. ‘I haven’t forgotten about you, bunny.’

Tony quietens as Steve turns back to her, watching, still and trustful, as Steve sets her hands on Tony’s sides, avoiding her breasts. She palms the skin there, enjoying the silky, warm feel of it, the soft layer of cuddliness that covers Tony’s small strong body. Tony makes a small contented sound of happiness at the touch, looking sweetly up into Steve’s face; and Steve crinkles her eyes at her and leans forward to touch their noses together for a moment, a bunny kiss.

The rush of water smoothly shuts off in the background once it reaches the right level, and welcoming quietness seems to settle around them. Steve can feel Tony’s breaths, in and out, a little quickened, and the strong living beat of Tony’s heart. It’s like she’s holding life, Tony’s life, there in her hands, infinitely precious and to be protected; and Steve bends to kiss the mass of pale scars between Tony’s breasts. Her lips linger there for a moment, and it’s as though something shifts, and Tony shudders with want, her hands coming up to curl pleadingly around Steve’s arms.

‘No, darling,’ Steve murmurs, lifting her head. She takes Tony’s hands in her own, holding them tenderly. ‘I want you to keep your hands still, okay, baby?’ She lays Tony’s hands over Tony’s stomach, positioning them so that her smallest fingers are brushing the lacy waist of her pants. ‘Do you think you can keep them there for me without touching?’

Tony draws in a breath and then nods bravely. There’s a spreading wet spot at the front of the pretty panties, which Steve would like to gently suck at through the soft fabric, but she doesn’t. It’s too soon for that. Instead, she trails teasing fingertips up Tony’s thighs, laughing softly when Tony gasps and squirms. ‘Shh,’ she hushes again, and runs her hand through Tony’s hair, slipping down to softly cup her cheek for a moment. ‘I’ve got you, sweet girl.’

Tony meets her eyes, full of trust, and Steve smiles a little and holds her gaze as she touches her again; this time, a gentle stroke down the slope of each shoulder. She hesitates above Tony’s softly peaked breasts, and Tony bites her lip, arching her body a little, pleading for the touch. Steve strokes slowly down the outer side of each breast, then runs a gentle thumb along the hot soft spaces beneath them.

It feels so – _good_ , that silky, heated skin, quivering beneath her fingers – so good that Steve nearly loses her head and sweeps Tony up and back to their bed to finish it. But she takes a deep breath, controls it, allows the arousal to settle into a hot wet throb between her thighs. This is for both of them, and Tony needs this, needs this gentle taking-apart and coming-undone as much as she needs the sex itself.

Tony is breathing fast, shuddering a little under Steve’s hands, and when Steve finally relents and circles her thumbs around Tony’s rosy little nipples, she makes a small lovely sound of relief, arching up against the touch, her hands clutching at her stomach where Steve had placed them. Steve keeps the touch light and petting, circling the nubs with her fingertips, loving the way that Tony writhes and pants. ‘That’s right, my beautiful girl,’ she praises, ‘that’s it, you’re doing so well, keeping your hands there for me. Does it feel good?’

Tony nods shakily. Steve leans forward and kisses the sweet warm flush of her cheek, lingering there for a moment as she cups Tony’s breasts. She takes a moment to enjoy the supple weight of them, and then catches Tony’s trembling lip again, giving her nipples a sudden tantalising tweak at the same instant. She loves doing this, touching Tony’s body as she kisses her and feeling each caress quivering back against her lips.

She sucks gently on Tony’s lip, squeezing and caressing her breasts, her sides, her body. Tony kisses back unsteadily, and then Steve slips an arm around her and draws her close against her body, holding her there on the counter with Tony’s curly head tucked under her chin. ‘Arms round my neck, baby,’ she murmurs. Tony obeys, a little clumsy, and Steve smiles against her forehead. ‘That’s my good girl, keep them like that for me.’

She slips a little out of it for a moment to check in. ‘What colour, sweetheart?’ she asks, soft-voiced, and Tony nestles her cheek trustingly against Steve’s collarbone.

‘Green, green,’ she whispers, and Steve kisses her forehead.

Then she reaches down between Tony’s parted thighs. It’s swift enough that Tony doesn’t anticipate the gentle press of Steve’s fingertips against the soft mound of her centre. Light as the touch is, it’s electric; Tony stiffens and arches in Steve’s arms, her hands slipping on Steve’s shoulders, pressing frantically up against the touch.

‘Easy, darling,’ Steve says, laughing a little. She moves her hand upwards, stopping Tony from getting friction where she wants it, and Tony’s making shuddery sounds, pants that sound almost like sobs. One of her hands slips down almost involuntarily from around Steve’s neck, trying to reach between her legs and touch herself, but Steve gently catches her wrist. ‘No, Tony,’ she reproves. ‘Be a good girl for me. No touching, remember?’

She releases Tony’s hand and cups her mound lightly through the fabric, feeling it twitch and throb beneath the gentle touch. Tony’s fingers curl desperately for a moment, but then she whimpers in surrender and curls her arms around Steve’s neck again, burying her face in Steve’s skin and breathing shakily through it. ‘Colour?’ Steve checks after a moment, just to be sure.

Tony lifts her face swiftly. ‘Greengreen _green_ ,’ she says, her voice cracking, and she tries to thrust up against Steve’s hand again, though the angle is wrong and Steve knows she won’t find any relief that way.

‘How about something to keep your hands busy, honey?’ she soothes, taking pity. She takes Tony’s wrist in her fingers, guiding Tony’s hand to Steve’s mouth, and nudges with her lips until Tony’s fingers curl open, pressing a kiss to the palm and then sliding her tongue along the delicate crease at the base of Tony’s fingers. Steve licks in warm and wet between them, tasting the faint salt of Tony’s skin and feeling Tony’s pulse jump wildly.

At Steve’s hip, she nudges her own t-shirt up invitingly, drawing Tony’s warm hand up beneath the fabric until she reaches Steve’s breast. ‘Go on, baby, you can touch,’ she encourages, shifting Tony’s other hand too; and Tony makes a pleased, aroused, cooing sound in the back of her throat which jolts straight to the slick throbbing spot between Steve’s thighs. Small eager fingers fumble reverently at her breasts, and Steve takes a deep unsteady breath as Tony circles and explores.

She holds Tony for a few minutes, floating on the waves of pleasure rolling through her body from Tony’s touches; every so often she thumbs the wet patch at Tony’s centre, holding Tony steady as she gasps and squirms. Each time, Steve praises her for being good and keeping her hands where she was told, and Tony glows at the praise even as her breathing hitches and sobs from the teasing. There’s a glistening trail slipping down her thigh, and Steve smears at it, brings her fingers up to her mouth and licks at Tony’s faint sweet-salt taste.

‘Let’s get you into that bath, sweetheart,’ Steve finally says, smoothing a damp curl away from Tony’s forehead and smiling softly down at her. Tony draws in a long shaking breath and nods, curling artlessly into Steve’s body to be picked up. Steve lifts her easily, setting her on her feet; Tony is wobbly, but Steve steadies her.

‘Just need to get your wet little panties off,’ she says, patting Tony’s rear. ‘Stay still for me, baby.’

Tony is quiet and good, holding herself still while Steve eases the lacy little pants down and off. The triangle between her legs is thatched with soft dark curls that Steve loves to pet and play with; she laces her fingers through them, circling but never reaching the sweet spot where Tony is aching to be touched.

At the same time, with her other hand Steve reaches between them and catches Tony’s nipple between thumb and forefinger, giving it a gentle rolling pinch. It startles a sharp shocked little whimper out of Tony, and Steve laughs a little. ‘Nice, isn’t it?’ she murmurs, and pinches again, her other hand stroking along Tony’s folds for an instant.

‘S-Steve,’ Tony says helplessly, ‘Steve – Steve!’ Her hands are clutching at Steve’s shirt, shaking with want, but still obedient, not trying to touch; Steve’s proud of her.

‘Such a good girl for me, aren’t you? You’re being so patient, Tony,’ she praises. ‘I’m so proud of you, sweet thing.’ Her hand is damp with Tony’s slick; she brings it up and licks one finger, enjoying the taste. Tony watches her with big wondering eyes, and Steve smiles a little, fondly. ‘You taste so sweet,’ she explains, and then gently smears a little at the corner of Tony’s mouth.

Tony’s little pink tongue pokes out and laps it away. She looks delicious, Steve thinks; eyes blown wide and black with need, lips soft and pink and trembling. She leans forward and catches Tony’s lips with hers, swallowing up the little breath of surprise that she makes, sinking her teeth into Tony’s bottom lip in a way that makes Tony’s knees buckle.

Steve catches her before she falls, suckling Tony’s tongue before slowly pulling her lips away. She rests her cheek against Tony’s forehead, rubbing her back to calm her down. ‘Alright, baby,’ she coaxes. ‘I’m just going to lift you into the water now, okay? Arms round my neck.’ Tony holds onto her, warm and yielding and submissive, and Steve scoops her up and lifts her into the warm water, kneeling next to her.

Tony wriggles her toes in the water, squirming a little, and Steve kisses her cheek. ‘That’s right, darling,’ she murmurs. ‘Let’s get you nice and clean,’ and Tony sighs with soft content and rests her head against Steve’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re on Tumblr, come check out my [blog](http://greymantledlady.tumblr.com/)! :^)


End file.
